


Ecstatic Flying Feeling Faint

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Flight Attendant Fic, Oblivious Louis, Pining, Schmoop, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s saying, you’re a right bitch to that girl,” Niall answered with a mean smile.  “And she worships the ground you walk on.  Or the air you fly in as it is.  Not that I can see why since you’re always so hard on her.  One of these days, you’re going to realize that the reason you’re so fecking mean to her is because you actually like her and don’t want her to know.  And she’s gonna be gone."</p><p>Or Louis, Niall and Harry are flight attendants.  Zayn is the Pilot and Liam is her Co-Pilot.  Louis deals with her feelings for Harry and Niall as always is there to set things straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstatic Flying Feeling Faint

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in August, got about 1500 words into it and abandoned it. Got some inspiration and thought today would be a wonderful day to continue. NaNoWriMo day 4. I don't know anything about working in an airplane so I just adjusted everything to fit what I needed it to!

Harry ran up to the gate, hair flying everywhere, shoes in one hand and her carry-on luggage in the other. She threw apologies over her shoulder to people as she bumped into them, not letting being used as a human pinball as a reason to slow down. When she finally reached gate A23 she let out a few shaky breaths and tried to sort out her uniform. Her tie was skewed, barely hanging from her throat, her skirt on sideways from the looks of it and the back of her dress shirt wasn’t even tucked in.

With a cutting glare from their Pilot for today’s flight, Zayn Malik and a worried glance from her Co-Pilot Liam Payne, Harry ducked behind the podium to hide and sort herself out. Zayn’s hair was styled to perfection, barely hidden by her company issue Pilot’s cap, her make up immaculate. She stood close to Liam who had his luggage in one hand and his own cap in the other. Harry ignored their inquisitive gazes and tried to catch her breath. She hadn’t seen Louis just yet and if she could manage to get herself under control she could…

“Harold, so nice of you to join us today.” Louis Tomlinson’s voice boomed from somewhere in the lounge and Harry blinked back the worrying tears, she swallowed down the fear she felt churning in her stomach and stood up. “Any reason why you look like you just rolled in out of a gutter somewhere?”

“M’ sorry Lou. I just … I got up and everything was okay but then Dusty got out the window of my flat and I don’t like to leave her outside while we’re away. So I had to find her, and then I was late and the tube was running behind schedule…”

“Shut it Harold,” Louis said with a sneer as she looked up and down Harry’s disheveled body. “Find a loo and fix yourself. And pray to god I don’t report you to Cowell for this. I’m sick of us all making up for your lateness. Or clumsiness.”

Harry ducked her head down and nodded. She rushed to a toilet a few gates over and slipped inside. Her tears were falling before the door had closed behind her.

“You’re a right bitch,” An Irish voice said behind Louis, so loud the brunette turned around in a flash. “You know she’s probably in there crying right now. She loves that cat more than life. If she didn’t find it, she’d have probably called in which would have killed her just as much as leaving it outside for two days.”

“Nialler’s right,” Zayn said with a shake of her head. “Harry’s a menace on the best of days, what with being as clumsy as a newborn deer. But she works harder than anyone I’ve met and she’s genuinely a nice person which is more than I can say for the rest of these girls I fly with.” 

“And it’s like kicking a puppy,” Liam added with a long glance towards the bathroom Harry had just run to. Louis watched as Liam’s lips curled into a sad frown, concern etched onto his forehead. “She would do anything to make you proud of her, to make you happy Tommo, and you have to always ride her so hard. I’m surprised she still agrees to take shifts with you, if I’m honest.”

Louis’ eyes widened and her jaw dropped at their defense of the other girl. “Zayn, you always look at her like she’s something stuck on the bottom of your shoe,” Louis accused angrily. “And what are you saying Payno?” She straightened her uniform and adjusted the hat on her head, as if needing something to do with her hands as she glared at the man and woman standing before her. 

“He’s saying, you’re a right bitch to that girl,” Niall answered with a mean smile. “And she worships the ground you walk on. Or the air you fly in as it is. Not that I can see why since you’re always so hard on her. One of these days, you’re going to realize that the reason you’re so fecking mean to her is because you actually like her and don’t want her to know. And she’s gonna be gone. Now, we’re about to be let on to start preparing the cabin, so I’m going to go find Harry and make sure she’s okay.” Niall challenged Louis to stop her with her gaze, pleased when no response was forthcoming.

Louis watched Niall’s two blonde pigtails sway as she headed off to the loo. She was steady on her company issue heels and her skirt and blouse moved with ease on her short, curvy body. Louis kept her eye on the door until a few minutes later when Niall reappeared, this time with Harry in tow. The tall girl’s skirt was on straight, her blouse tucked in perfectly and the shoes that had been hanging from her fingers earlier were now on her feet. Harry had reapplied her make up, but Louis could still see in the dull green of her eyes how upset she was. Usually Harry’s eyes were twinkling, her lips curled into a wide, welcoming grin that could have even the grumpiest people smiling back. Now her lips were red and swollen, more from her probably biting them to keep from crying than anything.

“Lou,” Zayn called as she and Liam headed through the gate to the plane. “They’ll be right behind us. Let’s get started, you can be a miserable twat to her on the plane.”

“But for heaven’s sake, please don’t make Harry cry. You know how much better things are when Harry’s on point. Flyers love her and when she’s sad, the whole fucking plane gets sad,” Liam threw in.

Louis only growled at the two, snarling as they laughed when they entered into the cockpit. Zayn and Liam had been flying together for about two years. Zayn previously flew with another co-pilot until she finally endured enough of his sexist resentment of her being in a higher position of power than him and had demanded he be reassigned. Cowell, their boss, had assigned her a few weeks worth of flights with  
Liam Payne, a new co-pilot that they had recently hired and it had been history. If necessary, they would fly with other people, but it wasn’t regular and it was avoided if possible.

It was unclear when the two had gone from a professional relationship to personal, and subsequently sexual, but Louis didn’t care what they did in their own free time, they were the two most professional pilots that she’d ever flown with and most often times requested to be assigned with them. Not to mention they were both hot as fuck and just the fantasies she had about what they could get up to had her smiling through even the worst flights.

As for her team, she and Niall had been working together for years as well. There were a few teams Louis was assigned to supervise, but she found herself with Niall the most, and more often than not it was a rotating third and fourth that they were in the cabin with. The flight they were preparing for wasn’t a four person team, just Louis plus two, Harry and Niall today. Initially she’d been thankful they hadn’t been assigned with Nick Grimshaw, an attendant that was admittedly great at his job, but he seemed to always get under Louis’ skin. Now she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t rather dealing with him than the awkwardness that she knew she’d have with Harry for the next six and a half hours. 

The drinks were all loaded, snacks and meals prepared and everything checked in first class and business class cabins. They’d been informed by Zayn, via Liam that they were ready to start letting people on the plane. Niall and Harry were standing behind her in the small kitchen, ready for their pre-flight pep talk.

“Harry, you’ve got announcements and first class today,” Louis assigned. She could see the surprise in both Harry and Niall’s faces at her announcement. First class was usually reserved for Attendant Supervisor as it was much easier and less stress than working in business class. Louis rarely worked in the cabin, and especially not when the flight was full, as this one was.

Niall, you take the back and I’ve got the front. If there are any problems, let me know. As always, code word is Carrots.”

She grinned as both Harry and Niall snickered. 

“Code word is always carrots,” Harry said softly, one lone curl escaping her side pony tail to frame her cheek. 

“Because they’re disgusting.” Louis said with a shudder. “They’re about to let them start boarding, Niall please greet the passengers as they enter, Payno will be there with you. Behave, don’t think I don’t know what you two get up to when you’re both in a mood.” Louis’ eyes narrowed as Niall flashed her a mischievous smirk. “Harold, I need to speak to you in the kitchenette.” Louis gave Niall no room to argue as she led Harry to the kitchen and closed the curtain. When they were alone, she took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead.

Harry looked worried, her green eyes wide and pouty lips parted. “Louis?” She whispered softly. Louis shook her head. “Is…”

Louis cut her off. She couldn’t bear to have Harry apologize when it wasn’t her fault. “I just wanted to apologize. I’m sorry, I was a right twat earlier.”

“No, you’re right. I just … I’m so unprofessional and I’m so clumsy and I’m sorry.” Harry looked miserable at her confession. Louis wanted to slap herself for being the one to make Harry this unhappy. “I don’t even know why you take flights with me when all I do is piss you off…”

“Look at me, Love.” Louis’ stomach churned with regret. She interrupted the other girl, and waited until Harry had lifted her chin and they were staring into each others’ eyes before she continued. “I was out of line H,” Louis continued. “I had no right to speak to you like that, especially in front of everyone.” Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. “Is Dusty okay? You found her?”

Harry’s lips curled into a genuine soft smile and she nodded. “Yeah. Got her back in the house and Gemma’s gonna check on her. Had to give her a few extra kisses because she hates when I’m gone.” Harry pulled Louis’ hands in her own and squeezed them. “I really am sorry Louis. I will try to be better.”

“Fuck, you know what they all said when you went to the loo?” Louis said with a laugh. She saw Harry shake her head. “What a beast I am because you’re so wonderful. How much they all love having you work their flights because you’re great and sweet and lovely, so fucking lovely that everyone just loves working with you. So don’t be anything than you, okay?”

Harry’s cheeks turned pink as she blushed, her eyes focusing on her shoes between them. “Do I really get First Class today?” Louis was about to tell her no, now that she’d apologized Louis was taking it back but she couldn’t. She saw how excited Harry was to work up there that she nodded. 

“Of course, love. Now let’s go, you know what a bad idea it is to leave Niall and Liam alone to greet.”

Once everyone was seated, the announcements were made and Zayn introduced herself and Liam to the passengers over the PA system. Harry took over as they were taxiing to recite the airplane safety announcements while Niall and Louis demonstrated the seatbelts, oxygen masks and emergency exits. Finally they were given the warning that take off was imminent. Attendants were asked to take their seats and they were about to make the trek down the runway. 

Niall was in her position in the back of the plane, playing peek a boo with a child a few seats away to keep him occupied as they rushed down the tarmac. Louis saw the expression of relief on the boy’s mother’s face that he was distracted and she smiled. On the other side of the curtain, Louis could hear Harry’s slow drawl as she spoke to a man, most likely Mr. Vargas in 2A who, at seventy-four, was taking his very first flight and was terrified. He had admitted to Harry prior to take off when she’d asked if he needed anything and why he was so worried, that he’d never flown anywhere in his entire life and would not be doing so if it weren’t because his granddaughter in Los Angeles hadn’t just had a baby and couldn’t fly. He wanted to meet his great grandson and the only way he’d be able to do that was if he got on a plane and flew over. Harry had promised him that not only would they deliver him to Los Angeles safe and sound, but it would be such a pleasant trip that they would have him travelling the globe by airplane in no time.

“Excuse me, miss?” A voice said, breaking into Louis’ train of thought. “Can we please get another pillow?”

“Of course. We just need clearance from the pilot and co-pilot that we are high enough and I will get that right away for you.” Louis did not like the way the woman’s smile faltered.

“I don’t want to wait,” she said. “Can’t you just get it now?”

“No. I can’t. We aren’t clear to remove our seatbelts. And if anything happens to me, you’ll have to explain to all of these other passengers why they’re not going to get any drinks or meals throughout the duration of the flight. We’ll have to turn back around so I can be taken to a medic and then all of their vacations will be put on hold because you couldn’t wait five minutes for a pillow. Would you like to risk it?”

Louis smiled sweetly as she waited for the woman to answer. She watched her hesitate, even for a fraction of a second and Louis held back the urge to slap the woman. When she didn’t speak Louis flashed her teeth in a predatory grin. 

“Great, didn’t think so. Thank you for your patience and understanding.”

Once they had been given the clear to unbuckle and Attendants were able to resume their duties, Louis walked to the cupboard with the pillows. She grabbed one and took it to the lady, offering a tight smile when the woman shook it off and insisted she didn’t need it anymore.

Louis walked up and down the aisle making sure that everyone was okay, and letting them know drinks would be served in just a few moments. She met up with Niall halfway down the line to make sure she was okay. It wasn’t until she was in the kitchen and had pulled the curtain that she let herself breathe. Seconds later, it was being parted and Harry stepped in with her. 

“You okay Lou?” Harry asked, preparing a tea and pouring a few glasses of orange juice.

“Just had a baby carrot in 10C.” Louis didn’t expect the laughter to bubble from Harry’s throat. 

“I heard. You handled it well though. She looked proper embarrassed when I peeked through.” Harry took a sip of water before turning back to face her. “Did you want to switch? I can take over if you need?”

Louis shook her head. “Mr. Vargas would be lonely without you, no. It’s okay. We both know who’s in charge now and she’s probably sleeping already so it’s fine.”

Seconds later they heard Niall’s voice echo loudly in the cabin. “I don’t believe that’s on the menu sir. What I will offer you if you touch my backside again is a one way ticket off this plane.” 

Louis’ eyes widened and she ducked her head through the curtain to where she saw Niall giving the man she was speaking to a bright smile that held warning. 

“Would you like all of these nice people to see just how serious I am?” Niall asked. The smile never left her face. Louis could see her hand curling into a fist. She knew Niall could hold her own and would call her if she needed help, but still she bid Harry a quick goodbye and made her way up the aisle slowly as though she was looking for something. 

Before she got to where Niall was, a man sitting next to the man Niall was talking to spoke up. “Brad, stop harassing this young girl. It’s not her fault you are incapable of polite conversation. And she is not interested in anything you’re offering. It’s clear and now the whole airplane is aware so you’re really just embarrassing yourself.”

Both Niall and Louis startled as applause broke out all over the plane. Louis grinned and headed back to the kitchenette to grab a glass. She returned and smiled as she handed the glass to the man beside Brad.

“You sir, are the recipient of this glass of champagne. Free of charge, on behalf of women all over the world.”

The man blushed at the hollers that erupted from the women. He turned to the woman beside him and smiled at her. “I’m just a man who was raised to treat a lady right.”

“And does he Ma’am?” Louis asked the woman holding his hand, beaming at her husband. She laughed at the wicked smile that resulted.

“Does he ever. And then some.”

“Well congratulations,” Louis said with a wink. She turned to Brad and sneered at him as professionally as she could. “And you sir, should be ashamed of yourself. The man in question ducked his head and avoided eye contact with everyone, opting to slide a pair of ear buds in his ears and tune out the entire plane.

As the flight continued, Louis kept an eye on her passengers, but Niall and Harry as well. She beamed with pride at the way they interacted with passengers, making every request seem like their most important task of the day. Niall charmed the men in her section while laughing with the women, making sure each child had everything they needed to make the flight comfortable. 

What impressed Louis the most was how much the passengers in First Class were enamoured with Harry. She had them all eating out of her palm, laughing at her stories and offering suggestions of great places to visit once they’d landed. Louis was watching First Class closely when Niall startled her.

“Leave the poor girl alone,” Niall warned. When Louis jumped back and looked at her friend, the blonde’s stern expression turned to that of understanding. “I was right, wasn’t I?” She said with a wide smile. “You loooove her.”

“Shut up Nialler,” Louis hissed in embarrassment. She started to organize the cupboards which had already been done. The chime of a passenger request alert sounded, causing for Louis to jump and smile. “Don’t worry about it, babe. I’ll take care of this.”

“Saved by the bell, eh Lou!” Niall teased with a laugh. She ignored the middle finger Louis shot her as she exited the kitchenette. 

Louis took a moment to rest her feet. She heard Harry talking to a little girl she had in first class. The girl was telling Harry how pretty she was and when she grew up she wanted to be a Flight Attendant like Harry. With a peek around the curtain, she saw Harry kneeling down at eye level with the little girl, her mum watching fondly.

“You want to work in an airplane?” Harry asked softly, mindful of the other passengers sleeping. “You’ll get to see the whole world that way.”

The girl nodded with a toothy grin. “I’ll be beautiful and make people happy all over the world.”

“You don’t want to fly the plane?” Harry asked. “Being in the plane is fun, but flying would be cool, no?”

Louis chuckled silently as the girl’s eyes widened in surprise. “Girls can’t fly a plane. Boys fly the plane. You have to be super smart to be a pilot.”

Harry looked up at the girl’s mum who had a concerned frown on her face. “What’s your name love?”

“Amelia,” the girl said once she’d gotten the okay from her mum to tell Harry. 

“Well Amelia. Can I tell you two stories?” She waited for Amelia to nod before continuing. “First, your name, Amelia? Well the most famous pilot in the entire world had the exact same name as you, and she was a girl.”

The three women watched as Amelia’s jaw dropped. She looked at her mum who nodded. “She’s right love.”

“Really?”

“Really!” Harry laughed. “Would I lie to you?” She watched Amelia look at her mum who shook her head. Finally, Amelia did the same.

“No?”

“Good answer,” Harry winked. “And my second story? Actually, if it’s okay with your mum, I want to take you to the cockpit. That’s where the pilot and co-pilot sit. Would you like to see where they fly the plane?”

“Oh goodness, yessssss.” Amelia whispered with excitement. She looked at her mum who gave an enthusiastic nod. 

“If it’s okay with the Pilot and Co-Pilot, it’s okay with me.”

“Harry, is it okay with them?” Amelia asked. She cheered when Harry nodded. 

“Yes. They love getting visitors. But I’m going to tell you a secret before we go in there.” Harry waited for Amelia to lean in forward, waiting for Harry to tell her the secret. “Their names are Zayn and Liam. Zayn is the Pilot and Liam is her Co-Pilot.”

“Her?” Amelia asked, surprised.

“Her. The person flying this plane is a girl. So girls are smart enough to fly planes, not just boys.”

Louis watched as Harry took Amelia’s hand and led her down the aisle to the cockpit. Just as Harry was knocking softly to let them know she wanted to come in, Niall rest her chin on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Your fond is showing.”

Louis turned around quickly, panic on her face. “How did I not know this?”

Niall shrugged. “No idea mate. We all knew about it for ages. Thought you were being an arse about it on purpose. Making Harry pine for you. See how long she’d chase you before you gave in. Nick said it’s more of you tenderizing her before you eat her whole, but he’s weird.”

Louis hissed at the sound of Nick’s involvement in their musing. Niall must have sensed her genuine distress as she pulled her in for a hug. 

“It’s okay, Tommo. You’re okay.”

“I think I really fucking love her,” Louis said, awe in her voice. “Like, just watching her with that little girl right now? Who does that?”

“Harry,” Niall said. “It’s hard not to love the girl. You’ve been lusting after her for a while now, mate. “ Niall watched as Louis started to dispute her claim. She shook her head. “Louis, two months ago when it was me, you, her and Grimmy. You thought that he was flirting with her too much and tried to get him grounded at LAX so he couldn’t come back on our flight.”

“It was unprofessional,” Louis hissed, causing Niall to cackle.

“She tripped and he caught her,” Niall argued. “The last ten rows applauded his quick hands.”

“His hands weren’t quick, they lingered.” Louis shook her head sharply. “Enough. “ She couldn’t help but smile at Niall’s grin. “God, what do I do?”

“When you land, pull her aside and snog the ever loving fuck out of her,” Niall suggested. “She might surprise you.”

Louis stood up straight. She squared her shoulders back and looked at Niall with a hint of worry in her eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,” Harry’s voice startled Louis who gave a yelp of surprise. “What are we saying yes to?” Harry’s eyes were wide and filled with happiness. Her grin was infectious and Louis felt as though she’d been smacked in the forehead with her overwhelming feelings.

Louis looked at Niall who gave her a wink and a thumbs up. “Gonna check the cabin, you got this Lou?”

Louis nodded. When they were alone she turned to look at Harry. Harry who was biting her lip between her teeth, whose cheeks were rosy and nose crinkled in confusion. 

“Ah, fuck it.” Louis mumbled. She leaned in and pulled Harry’s head down, covering her mouth with her own. It took about ten seconds of awkwardness before Harry stepped forward, pressing Louis against the counter before she started to kiss her back.

When Louis felt Harry’s tongue slip into her mouth, licking at her playfully she officially swooned. She gripped Harry’s shoulders tight, trying to climb as close to her as possible. They stayed like that until the curtain parted and Niall’s face peeked in.

“So we went with plan B then eh Lou?”

“Fuck off Nialler,” Louis snickered against Harry’s mouth. She whined when Harry pulled away.

“What was plan A?” Harry asked, licking her lips. Even the innocent swipe of her tongue over her lips had Louis’ body clenching with want.

“Wait til’ we land, snog the fuck out of you.” Niall said helpfully. She turned to Louis and gave her a knowing look. “Also, the cabin’s okay. Everyone’s asleep or relaxing. We’ve got this babe.”

“I like plan B,” Harry said dreamily. 

“So does Lou apparently.”

Louis blushed as she gave an embarrassed shrug. “Wanna meet your cat,” she said. “Wanna meet everyone important to you.”

“Wanna be important to you,” Harry countered confidently. She grinned at Louis’ obvious swoon.  
“Already are, Haz.”

A passenger call button breaks up Niall’s pretend retching and she grins. “I got the last. Lou it’s your turn.”

Louis gave Harry a grin as the taller girl kissed her softly. “I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll always be here when you get back.”

Niall picked up the phone that rang softly in the kitchenette, a direct line from the cockpit. “You owe me big time Payno. Haz and Tommo, making a love connection at 70 thousand feet. Called it.”

“You’re horrible,” Harry’s giggle belied her statement. When she was sure that it was just her and Niall in the kitchen she gave a silent scream as she did a little shimmy. As she stepped out to check on her passengers in first class she found herself pinned to the wall by Louis.

“If I wasn’t clear,” Louis said, face serious. “I want to date you. I want us to date. I really fucking like you.”

Harry grinned and traced Louis’ jaw with her fingers. “I am so ready to be dated by you. Been waiting since we met for this.”

“Grimmy better watch out,” Louis warned with a grin.

Harry leaned in and smirked. “Babe, he’s gay. And he really likes to rile you up.”

“I should end him.”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek playfully as she slipped into first class.

Louis couldn’t wait to get Harry on solid ground.


End file.
